


Terror In The Woods (Female Wendigos x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fanfiction, Furry, Horror, Large Breasts, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Twoshot, Vaginal Sex, Wendigo, cryptid, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: Despite the warnings from many hunters. (F/N) (L/N) goes and search the hunting grounds for their missing comrade.But what (F/N) finds will be his last...
Relationships: Female Wendigos/Male Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Terror In The Woods

The soft hum of a vehicle's engine could be heard from a mile away. Its pair of blinding lights pierced through the darkness, and showed nothing but trees surrounding the oncoming vehicle.

Sounds of earth and gravel were crushed beneath its tires, as the headlights high-beams revealed a linear dirt path before the vehicle. The person inside had a single (S/C) hand on the wheel. Often setting the slow, shaking vehicle straight by steering it gently.

Eventually, the moving vehicle came to a stop with a small creaking sound, as the engine continued to run. Its light reflected off a lifeless vehicle - parked just a couple feet away.

The person inside the vehicle switched gear and parked, turning towards the key inserted in the side of the wheel. Before a hand reach towards the rear view mirror, and directed it at themself to reveal the person's pair of (E/C) eyes, and (H/L), (H/C) hair.

With the mirror adjusted, the male turned to his side. Coming face to face with a dog sitting on the passenger's seat, with its seat buckled.

"Enjoy the ride?" (F/N) asked, reaching over to pet the dog's head, and scratch its collared neck. "Me, too, boy." He self-replied with a small smile, before opening the glove compartment and took out some sort of device.

"Now I know you can see in the dark. But I can't." (F/N) commented, while tightening the elastic band, earning a small bark in response. "Come on." He began, unbuckling the dog's seatbelt. "Let's go." He instructed before grabbing the end of the key, turned the ignition off by turning it, and exited the vehicle with the dog following suit.

Outside the safety of his vehicle, (F/N) sported a camo bomber jacket, dark grey pants, and black military boots. He shut the door to his two-seat truck as the dog stood by his side, panting with his tongue hanging out.

"Cute." (F/N) commented, turning his light on before facing the trunk.

(F/N) reached inside the trunk, and began to fish for something. Before lifting to what appears to be a double-barrel shotgun once it came into the light's field of vision. His dog began to whimper at the sight of the gun.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to Old Yeller, you." (F/N) said, turning his attention onto the barrel latch. Before opening the break-action and lowered the barrel away from the gun's body.

(F/N) then aimed his light inside the barrel to find it empty. With a twist of his body, he reached inside the trunk and open to what sounds like a metal container. He soon pulled out a box of shotgun shells. And slide two fresh shells inside the barrel. Before bringing the barrel back up, and closing the break. Until a click was either heard or felt. With a press of thumb, (F/N) set safety on.

"Come on, boy." (F/N) called out, putting some shells into his jacket's pocket. "Let's see what happened to their truck." He said, earning a bark in response.

Both (F/N) and his dog approach the vacant truck with extreme caution. (F/N) stood behind the trunk, quickly opening the tailgate before drawing his gun to find a spare tire, and some rope.

"Nothing." (F/N) said, pushing the tailgate back in.

Once that was done, (F/N) went around the truck. The light from (F/N)'s headlamp reflected off of the truck's windows. (F/N) slowly reached the door's handle. Before swinging it open, and draw his shotgun to find nobody inside. He soon aimed the gun away, and glanced towards his dog.

"Stay here." (F/N) instructed, before entering the vehicle and sat on the driver's seat.

(F/N) carefully laid his gun on the passenger's seat, and began to search for any signs of whomever he was searching for. Starting from the sun visors, glove compartment, under the seats, and the back of the seats. Nothing. He soon made his way out of the truck with his shotgun in hand.

"Where are you guys?" (F/N) asked himself, looking down on the ground. He slowly kneeled down to find a set of two bootprints, and aimed his light forward to find them going down the dirt road. "Duh." He stood upright. "Let's go, boy. We got some hunters to find." He stated, as he and his dog began their search.

After awhile, (F/N) and his dog followed the bootprints for who knows how long. (F/N) would often turn his head, aiming his light towards the trees when something was heard. His dog however, continued to have his tongue hanging out of its mouth, and stick close to his owner by walking beside him. Away from the gun's direction as (F/N) held it close to his body.

Eventually, the tracks came to a halt; leading (F/N) to shine his light down at the bootprints, and found them leading straight into the woods. Before the two could continue their expedition. The sound of crushed grass was heard.

Causing (F/N)'s dog to turn towards the sound, before emitting a soft growl. His tail was stiff, but quivered and vibrate from side to side. While leaning his body slightly forward. (F/N) turned his body around, and aimed his gun forward. His light showed zero signs of movement, but the sound continued. The dog growled even more, as (F/N) kept his breathing steady while switching the safety off, and hold his loaded shotgun. Both of them stood and waited - ready for whatever was coming there way.

But nothing came - only _silence_.

It filled the tense atmosphere, as both (F/N) and his dog kept their stance. They stood there for like seemed like hours - when it had only been minutes. (F/N) felt the excruciating seconds went by, as he could feel his arms become tired from holding the shotgun in the air.

Suddenly, the sound of branch snapping caught their attention. (F/N)'s dog lost it, and began to bark furiously. (F/N) watched his dog from the corner his eye. While trying to find whatever was shrouded in darkness with his headlamp, but saw nothing to shoot as (F/N)'s shotgun was ready to fire. Before (F/N) could think of something, his dog began to take off into the woods.

"Wait up!" (F/N) said, running after his dog. Before the sound of whimpering, turned to cries. "NO!" He screamed, coming to a complete stop when his eyes landed on something. "No..." He muttered, kneeling down to pick up the dog's collar.

(F/N) hanged his head, feeling a storm of emotions brewing within his mind. As he gripped the collar in his hand, but stopped when he heard a familiar. Ripping his head upwards to face the sounds of barking.

"Boy?" (F/N) asked, earning a bark in response. "Hey! I'm right _here_!" He called, jumping to his feet as he stared at the distance his dog was barking.

But (F/N) stopped when hearing his dog's bark behind him. (F/N) slowly turn around, and see nothing as he began to question how his dog managed to circle around him in a matter of seconds. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the barking came from the side. Before (F/N) could think of an explanation, the barking soon became broken, and distorted. Enough to send chills down (F/N)'s spine, as his blood turned cold. (F/N) tightly held the shotgun, cocking his head from side to side. While aiming his gun in all different directions. Along with his light frantically shining wherever he turned

(F/N) continued to hear the haunting barks coming from three directions, as the barking began to overlap each other, and become the only thing (F/N) hear. And it was at this moment that (F/N) knew... that wasn't his dog.

Acting quick, (F/N) made a break for it. His destination was his truck, as he kept his shotgun close by. Sounds of grass being crushed. Follow by something fast chasing after him. Put the fear of God into (F/N)'s soul, while swiftly avoiding trees and their branches with the aid of his headlamp. (F/N) soon returned to the dirt road, and began to fire at a couple shots into whatever was chasing him in the foods. Before resuming his life or death situation.

(F/N) discard the spent casings, before sliding a couple of fresh shells into the barrel. Once the shotgun was loaded. He waited for an opportunity to use it. Maybe after reaching his truck; that's when he'll take the shot.

Moments later, (F/N) could see his truck from the distance. His light glistening the vehicle's window and metal. It's only a kilometer away. He's nearly there. Just a few more steps. As soon as (F/N) was within range of his parked truck. He quickly swung his body around, and fired another couple rounds in the distance. Before racing towards his truck. (F/N) then chucked his shotgun into the trunk. Which managed to land on the very corner of the tailgate, while F/N) entered the truck and began starting the ignition with a twist of his key.

With the truck revving to life. (F/N) shift the gear in reverse. Before quickly turning around, and stomping on the accelerator as he drove backwards. He didn't get very far when a tall figure came into (F/N)'s field of vision. But (F/N) didn't stop as the figure didn't look human. Once the back of his truck hit the standing figure. It didn't move a single inch.

Even the truck as (F/N) held the accelerator enough to reach great speed. He glanced at the end, and saw a pair of boney claws holding the tailgate. When (F/N) kept having the accelerator, he turned his head, and saw whatever was preventing him on escaping by viewing the side mirror.

(F/N) couldn't believe what he was seeing. But that didn't last when he saw something else. Another humanoid shape in the distance coming this way. Now (F/N) highly regrets leaving his gun in the trunk. He cursed under his breath.

Before removing his foot off the accelerator, and made a break for it by ditching his vehicle at the last second. He was quick to snuck another glance at the monster standing behind his truck.

After taking what very little information (F/N) gathered from the creature. (F/N) decided to name it "Tailbone", as he made his way into the woods with his light switched off. Already aware of becoming a target of hitting anything that could slow him down.

While running for his life, (F/N) could somehow make out a shape from the distance. But it was too dark to see what, before his foot hit a tree's root, and caused him to stagger. Until (F/N) hit something soft but hard, and land on his ass with his light switched on during impact. (F/N) groaned as he supported his body with his arms. Before his eyes locked onto whatever towered over him.

As of time stood still. (F/N) took in the creature's features. Noticing another unique trait like the one he encountered earlier. But he didn't sit around and wait as (F/N) stumble onto his feet before running away from the monster he would later name "Stripes".

Completely unaware of the furry beast watching him leave with interest on its face, as she stood on her hind legs.

(F/N) couldn't figure whether it was pure luck, or if it was the work of the big man upstairs. Cause (F/N) was somehow able to escape from not one, but two of those horned creatures. It's almost as if they were wanting him to escape. That was before (F/N) heard something next to him. Must be another one of those monster's coming after him. Or the light that had on for quite some time now, before switching it off.

From the distance, it sounded like one of those things chasing him. Since the rest didn't follow him after running away. (F/N) knew never to look back while being chased. But the pain in his chest grew hard to ignore. As his lungs burned from the cold air he inhaled through his lips.

While (F/N) continued to avoid any elemental obstacle. He was abruptly stopped when something blocked his path. It looked like it was on all fours. (F/N) noticed its eyes staring back at him. Piercing through his soul as whatever was in front of him began to move. He stepped back each time the animal crawled towards him, until it's body was under the moonlight.

Before (F/N) could make another run for it. The voice of what (F/N) assumes the creature, began to speak.

_"I tsuj annaw evah sdik... htiw uoy, nmad ti...!!!"_

(F/N) couldn't understand a word the creature said. It's almost as if it were talking... backwards. But (F/N) couldn't decode its message, as his eyes focused on decorative material in the horns of the creature. He then named it "Ornament", before everything turned black.


	2. Terror In The Woods

Suddenly, (F/N)'s eyes were shot open. He glanced side to side to see nothing but darkness surrounding him. With a single hand reaching his forehead, to find, no longer wearing the headlamp to light (F/N)'s way out.

The moment (F/N) began to move his body, a pained hissed was made. As he instinctively clutched the side of his head, and felt something wet come into contact with the palm of his hand. (F/N) removed his hand, staring at the unknown substance until a familiar scent hit his nose.

 _Blood_.

(F/N) winced after pressing his fingers against his bleeding wound. Later using his hand to push his body forward with knees bent. Before slowly pushing himself upwards. His body quickly fell, and leaned to the side.

Short breaths left his mouth as sweat poured from (F/N)'s face, while having his hand against a cool, hard rocky wall for leverage. He began to feel extremely hot, and began to shred his jacket. Leaving him in only a white T-shirt, with noticeable sweat spots on his chest, armpits, and back.

(F/N) used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat of his forehead. Before looking onward with an exhaust look. Which soon changed into a look of determination. His hand reached into his pocket, before pulling out a lighter.

Now armed with a source of light. (F/N) began a series of slow, and steady steps as he headed into unknown territory.

After awhile, when the lighter wasn't enough to show anything. (F/N) would alternate from kicking any sort of rock or pebble to identify what was ahead, and use the reach of his hand to determine whether he touched something other than rock.

This went on for about as long as (F/N) could count. But while trying to find a way out. (F/N) could hear some movement echo around him. Before turning his head, and listen to whatever the sound may be. It took a while to hear, but (F/N) could make out those familiar sounds of rapid footsteps.

It's _them_.

(F/N) quickly cut the light, and began to run the best he can under his conditions. The boots shuffled against one another, as (F/N) was now using both hands to support his body.

Meanwhile, whatever was approaching. Came at great speed as the dark walls around its point of view were nothing but a blur to it. (F/N) was at a complete disadvantage without the use of his lighter, as he was walking in blind. But he at least determined the sounds of running coming closer. More sweat dripped from (F/N)'s face, as his breathing soon became ragged with fear and tension.

Before (F/N) could take another step. He was snatched right off his feet, as the sounds of running muffled until they were no more.

Moments ago, (F/N) felt like a rag doll. Being carried around by some giant. Now he's back sitting against a wall, feeling his head spin as something warm fell down his face. (F/N) then spots a hulking figure towering over him. Before the blurry figure kneeled in front of him, and licked off whatever was on his face.

 _"Mmm... rouy doolb etsat suoiciled, gnilrad~"_ The sound of a familiar voice was purred, causing (F/N)'s vision to focus until he locked eyes with Ornament.

 _"Come now, sister."_ Stripes began. _"We're about to start."_ She said, walking away from (F/N)'s field of view.

 ** _"Me can't wait!"_** Tailbone whined.

(F/N) blinked a couple of times, before his eyes glanced towards the three creatures huddled, and engaging in conversation without moving their mouths. But (F/N)'s didn't care, as his eyes began to wander around before widening. It was the two hunters he and his dog had been looking for. They looked to be out of it, as their clothes were torn and blood was seen on their bodies.

Poor guys, must've been taken during a hunting trip.

"But why?" (F/N) thought.

 _"Okay!"_ Stripes began with claws clapped together. _"It's time to mate our dinner!"_ She stated in a cheery tone.

"Mate? _Dinner_? She can't be serious." (F/N) thought, watching the three separate as Ornament approached him, while Stripes and Tailbone went towards the two groaning hunters. "WAIT!" He screamed, causing the three creatures to simultaneously stare at him. "What _are_ you?" He asked.

 _"We're Wendigos."_ Stripes replied.

"Wendigos?" (F/N) asked, quoting the striped Wendigo.

 _"Yes."_ Stripes nodded. _"Now then,"_ She began, staring down at one of the hunters below her. _"Where were we?"_ She asked.

"NO!" (F/N) screamed, causing the three Wendigos to turn their heads and stare at him. "Let them go." He said, glancing at the creatures in hopes of negotiating with them.

 ** _"No talk."_** Tailbone began. **_"Only mate!"_** She screamed.

 _"Now hold on there, sister."_ Stripes said, glancing towards Tailbone before facing (F/N). _"Why should we let them go, human?"_ She asked.

"Because..." (F/N) trailed off, facing downwards as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation besides wanting them to return to their families. "Because _I'll_ take their place." He stated with confidence in his voice.

 _"Aww, look at this, sisters. He wants to have the three of us all to himself!"_ Stripes said, teasing him. _"It's a nice offer. But we need 3 males to mate with for each of us."_ She stated.

"Why's that?" (F/N) asked, hoping to delay the inevitable for the two hunters.

 _ **"Our species die!"**_ Tailbone replied, speaking in a few words besides sentences. 

_"To put it simply,"_ Stripes began. _"We're almost extinct."_ She stated.

 _"Ew era eht tsal fo ruo seiceps."_ Ornament said sadly, averting (F/N)'s gaze and hanged her head.

 _ **"It's lonely."**_ Tailbone added.

 _"Yes, it is. But fortunately, we at least have each other."_ Stripes said, earning a couple of nods in response.

"Must be nice." (F/N) muttered under his breath, catching Stripes's attention.

 _"Whatever do you mean? You humans have each other, do you?"_ Stripes asked, watching (F/N)'s head shake from side to side.

"For the most part." (F/N) replied. "But me - I'm just a nobody." He said. "You try to join a group, and everyone _doubts_ you. You try to fit in, and everyone _laughs_." He listed. "Hell, I've even come all the way out here just to look for these _bozos_." He stated, causing the three Wendigos to turn and face the two hunters. "And maybe - _just_ maybe. They'll expect me as one of their own... what a stupid idea." He sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm my own species." He said, turning away.

"... I'm... sorry to hear that." Stripes said, sounding quite sympathetic.

 _ **"Poor human!"**_ Tailbone cried out, looking at the sky while holding out her arms in a "why" situation. **_"He only wants acceptance!"_** She continued in an exaggerated tone.

 _"Sey, ti si etiuq das."_ Ornament said softly, before staring down at (F/N). _"M'i yrros. Uoy t'nod deen meht."_ She added.

"Um... thanks." (F/N) said, accepting Ornament's reserve talk as he glanced over at Stripes. "Look, if you were _willing_ to hear me out. Then I would like to talk to you about something." He stated.

 _"What is it?"_ Stripes asked, tilting her head to the side.

On top of the surface. The Sun's shined its blinding rays all over the fields of wheat. As they swayed in motion with gusts of wind brushing past them, and when a truck drove by. But the moving truck looked oddly familiar. It was the same truck belonging to (F/N), and he was inside.

"I want to make a deal." (F/N) began, staring at the three Wendigos. "If you three _swear_ to set those two free." He said. "I'll stay behind, and you three can use me to repopulate your kind... as your _mate_." He added.

 _"And if we accept this,"_ Stripes began. _"Do you think you'll be able to handle all three of us?"_ She asked.

"Can't hurt to try." (F/N) replied.

 _"May I ask something about this deal?"_ Stripes asked.

"Sure." (F/N) answered.

_"You're willing to sacrifice yourself - for these... bozos, you call them, why?"_

"Sometimes... you gotta be the _bigger_ man."

_"What is your name?"_

"(F/N), (F/N) (L/N)."

 _"Well, (F/N)..."_ Stripes began, approaching (F/N) with Tailbone following suit, and kneeled before him. _"You've got yourself a deal."_ She said, holding out one of her claws. In which (F/N) took Into his, and gently shook it. _"May we be in your care, beloved."_ She stated.

After awhile, (F/N) was seen pant-less, softly moaning as three of the Wendigos licked his erect penis. Their tongues went up and down, before slithering around from top to bottom, as they slobbered all over (F/N)'s cock. His hand often jerked. Making a tight fist in order to prevent him from climaxing prematurely.

For a moment, (F/N) seemed to be doing good. That was until Stripes oddly shaped and discolored tongue, hogged all of his dick, and left Tailbone and Ornament out.

Stripes managed to surround (F/N)'s penis with her tongue, and tending to his balls. While Tailbone and Ornament stick their tongues beneath (F/N)'s shirt, cleaning him off of any sweat and grime that plague his skin. (F/N) couldn't help but lightly giggle at the cool sensation of the Wendigo's tongues, slithering his upper body.

Soon enough, (F/N) could feel his end as Stripes engulfed his tongue-covered penis inside her boney mouth. He laid his head against the hard wall behind him, as (F/N) failed to keep it together, and spew ropes of semen into the air. Before landing all over (F/N)'s stomach and crotch. The three Wendigos were then drawn to (F/N)'s cum-covered body. And use their tongues to clean up their mate's baby batter until there was nothing left.

_"Mmm~! Delicious~"_

_"Woh Enivid~"_

_**"Yummy~!"** _

Moments later, (F/N) had moved away from the wall. He was now shirtless, and still hard as he stood behind the three Wendigo sisters. Their plump buttocks faced (F/N), giving him a clear view of their pussies. (F/N) then noticed the three staring at him while on their hands and knees.

 _"What are you waiting for, beloved?"_ Stripes asked. _"Pick who you wish to mate first."_ She said.

With that, (F/N) glanced at each of the Wendigo sisters to see who he would choose to mate. And he decided to go with the one he saw first. So (F/N) approached Tailbone's behind.

 ** _"Yay! Me first!"_** Tailbone cheered, watching (F/N)'s every move.

(F/N) first started by placing his hand on Tailbone's arse, watching her move her bony tail away while he guides his cock into the Wendigo's pussy. The tip was soon engulfed by Tailbone's lower lips compared, before penetrating her vagina.

 _ **"Oooh~"**_ Tailbone purred.

(F/N) let out a loud moan as Tailbone's insides were both warm and tight. It was enough to make him burst. But he couldn't cum now. He'd at least have to give the Wendigo sister's some pleasure before he can impregnate them. And so once (F/N)'s penis was inside Tailbone, he pulled out halfway. Before pushing the rest back in - in a series of slow, and steady thrusts.

 _ **"Ahhh~ Feels nice~"**_ Tailbone moaned, facing the wall in front of her while her two sisters watched in jealousy.

Soon enough, (F/N) took his penis out of Tailbone, causing her to look displeased. But realizes that her sisters also needed to mate with the human. In order to save their species. Tailbone watched as (F/N) moved over to her sister Stripes, and repeated the same steps upon insertion.

 _"Mmm~ You were right, sister. This_ does _feel rather nice~"_ Stripes moaned, facing upwards.

Stripes felt different than Tailbone. Almost as if her insides were trying to devour his penis. But that didn't matter, (F/N) gave Stripes the same treatment as her sister, and resumed his gentle rhythm until it was Ornament's turn. (F/N) once again removed himself. Much to Stripes's dismay, she knows that it's Ornament's turn to mate. And like before, the same steps were repeated.

 _"Hhooo... sleef... doog~"_ Ornament moaned, turning her head over her shoulder and stare at (F/N).

With Ornament, her insides were slick and moist. Easy for (F/N)'s penis to slip on out if he went too fast. As the two created wet sounds of mating, with F/N) held onto Ornament's hips while thrusting.

After awhile, (F/N) soon adjusted to each of the three Wendigos. Going back and forth with Tailbone, Stripes, and Ornament in a matter of minutes. Earning mixed reactions from the sisters as he gradually increases his speed at a moderate pace.

**"Ah~! Me likely~!"**

_"O-Ohh~! Feisty, are we~?"_

_"Erom... I tnaw erom, gnilrad~"_

Eventually, (F/N) felt his end approaching. In which the Wendigos noticed when feeling (F/N)'s penis grow, and twitch inside them. But before they could talk - they were silenced by (F/N). As they gave him mixed reactions when (F/N) plunged his dick as deep as he could go inside their vaginas, and managed to hit their sweet spots.

**_"Husband~! Don't stop~!"_ **

_"I'm close, Beloved~!"_

_"S'tel muc rehtegot, gnilrad~!"_

Soon enough, the end was near. (F/N) successfully gave the Wendigo sisters orgasms, and impregnated them by pumping his seed into their own wombs on separate occasions. The three Wendigos tire from mating with a human. Causing them to pant from exhaustion, as warm baby batter oozed out of their vaginas, and onto the ground below them. They each felt full of (F/N)'s semen overflowing inside them.

Unfortunately, (F/N) couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to see the scene before him. As blood left his penis, and spread back throughout his body. Even to his opened wound. (F/N) then fell to his side, landing with a small thud as his eyes closed, and was soon unconscious.

After awhile, (F/N) began to slowly open his eyes. His vision blurred, seeing that something bright enough to irritate him, and keep his eyes closed shut. Before attempting to open them, and to see what caused it.

_Sunlight._

(F/N) blinked a couple times to see if he was dreaming, but he wasn't. The dirt road, the trees, his clothes, and the steering wheel. He was back on the surface, and inside his truck nonetheless. But that's what wasn't that surprised him that most. It was the fact that (F/N)'s dog was sitting right beside him - alive. His dog began to rush towards his owner, and licked (F/N)'s face after noticing he was awake.

But before (F/N) could even question how this was possible. He was met with sounds of footsteps. Causing him to turn, and be met by three familiar figures coming out of the woods. (F/N) soon exited his truck, before approaching the Wendigo sisters.

 _"You're awake."_ Stripes commented.

"Y-Yeah." (F/N) said, averting their gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"How's your head?"_ Stripes asked.

"Um, fine, I guess." (F/N) replied, before feeling some sort of bandage wrapped around his head. "Huh? How did that get there?" He asked.

 _"It was me."_ Stripes said.

 ** _"And_ I _helped!"_** Tailbone added with her claw raised.

"Oh... thank you, both." (F/N) said.

 _"Well, (F/N). What are you waiting for? Best be on your way if you wished to bring those bozos home with you."_ Stripes said.

"Bozos?" (F/N) quoted, before turning his head towards the direction Stripes's sharp finger was pointing to, and seeing the two hunters with rope tied around them. As they laid against the trunk. "How the-" He turned over to face the three.

 _"It was us."_ Striped cut in. _"It's the least we could do after what you did for us."_ She said, placing a hand on her stomach. Insinuating that she may be pregnant.

"O-Oh, right." (F/N) said, nervously laughing. Before Stripes kneeled to his level, and affectionately licked his cheek.

 _"Thank you, Beloved. We won't forget what you've done for us."_ Stripes said.

 _ **"Yeah! Husband rolls!"**_ Tailbone stated.

 _"M'i gniog ot ssim uoy."_ Ornament added.

"I'm sorry, what?" (F/N) asked.

 _"She said that she's going to miss you."_ Stripes said, translating her sister's words.

"Oh, okay." (F/N) nodded. "Wait, miss me? But wasn't I supposed to stay as part of the deal?" He asked.

 _"Yes, about that."_ Stripes began, glancing at her sisters kneeling beside her. _"We talked it over, and have decided that we can't let you stay."_ She said.

"What? Why?" (F/N) asked.

 _"Don't take it the wrong way. We want you to stay - like, I mean_ really _, want you to stay."_ Stripes stated, with Tailbone and Ornament frantically nodding their heads. _"But, we'd think it would be best if you return home. We wouldn't want to take advantage of you any longer than we should have."_ She said. _"You proved yourself worthy to us more than any other human, and for that, we feel as though freedom shall be your reward."_ She added.

"I see... thank you." (F/N) said, smiling at the three.

 _"You're welcome."_ Stripes said with a nod. _"But if you ever wish to visit, then we wouldn't mind_ one _bit, do we girls?"_ She asked, while Tailbone and Ornament frantically shook their heads side to side. _"We trust that you keep us a secret, or else the consequences would be dire."_ She said in a soft but dangerous tone.

"Y-Yup! Got it!" (F/N) said fearfully.

 _"Good."_ Stripes nodded, before leaning forward and licked his cheek again. _"Until next time, Beloved."_ She said, pushing herself upright and walked back into the woods.

 _ **"Husband! Don't forget me!"**_ Tailbones said, quickly licking (F/N)'s cheek before following Stripes.

 _"..."_ Ornament remained quiet throughout the time her sisters said their goodbyes. (F/N) stood and watched her. Before noticing her arm moving, and saw her claw drawing a heart in the dirt. She then licked his cheek before leaving in a hurry.

(F/N) couldn't help but smile, watching the three Wendigos leave. Until they were no longer visible. He soon turned around, and hopped inside his truck before leaving the scene with a cloud of dirt following behind. As (F/N) drove out of the woods, and back onto the road with fields of wheat passing by. He would sneak a couple glances at the two unconscious hunters, and watch them sway against each other in the rear view mirror. Before focusing his attention back on the road in front of him.

"Shit." (F/N) cursed, causing his dog to face him. "I forgot to ask where they kept you." He said, glancing at his dog. "Oh, well. At least you're here safe and sound, huh, boy?" He asked, reaching over to pet his dog.

Meanwhile, inside the mind of (F/N)'s dog. Showed what _really_ happened. It wasn't the Wendigos that snatched him away from his owner.

Whatever _did_ was _much_ , much _worse_.

(F/N)'s dog was then seen humping to what appears to a woman.

But it wasn't just any other woman - she was completely covered in fur. The woman had pointed ears and a tail. She laid on her back, panting. Her head craned back, and breasts bounced as she clawed at the grass beneath her, while the dog continued to hump the female Werewolf.

Until (F/N)'s dog was brought into reality, and nuzzled his owner's hand. Before turning to watch the outside world pass by in a flash through the window of (F/N)'s truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s your favorite Wendigo?


End file.
